Talk:Classic Duels Viability Ranking/@comment-44722828-20200104045733
The undertaker S ———-> A Let’s be real here, the undertaker can’t do much. His whole gimmick involves sustaining himself while resurrecting his allies. He’s not that good at that tbh, his stats ain’t that great, resurrection is only 50% that means his allies might be killed again. However, Single stun is nice and nightmare and daze is ok, his trait is decent too. Overall, not a great Monster by any means but still have his credits, he is not nearly as good as Fatid and other monsters in this rank Sting westclaw S ——-> A I was honestly shook when he got on S tier because he looked like an A tier Monster to me. Firstly his trait is kinda useless. Anticipation is nice but there aren’t a lot of extra turners in duels because of warm ups. Hardened is a meh trait and it’s not really that special. His power stats are decent at 3608 but his damage output is just got out disgusting, highest AOE damage is 35 (some deniers can do better than him fyi) and he doesn’t have negative effects that remove health. He does have some decent attributes that is preventing him from dropping further like his power stats and his 0CD 60 damage move but that’s about it Zimyaya A —-> B this one is pretty obvious, although his moves looks amazing, the majority of his moves cost 90 stamina ! His stamina costs and cooldowns are downright atrocious and the fact that relics cannot be used in classic duels hit him right in his icicle. He is pretty powerful if you pair him up with the right teammates using the freeze hater + 50% aoe freeze move but it’s highly situational Ingenica SS ——> OP. Ingenica is pretty great tbh. AOE PER + trait disable is just brilliant! It counters evasion, space time etc and disables trait (Unless the Monster has evasion) . Her stress test move just destroys artifacts flat out. Team NER prevents your team from negative effects. She can actually turn the tide of the battle around when paired with 2 deniers or 2 attackers. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the Monster complete support in classic duels Talany SS ——> S. she is great! Hard hitting moves, dragon hater double damage and shield and a decent power stat. But my main problem with her is the fact that she can only inflict shock, which is not that useful in duels at all because it doesn’t take away much health and there’s also not a lot of extra turners. The fact that she don’t have DOT’s to boost her damage output means that she is easily walled off by shields. She is a good Monster overall and hence deserving of S rank Cryotan B ——-> C He’s pretty bad tbh, his speed stat is horrendous so he struggle to get turn a turn in, his stamina cost and cooldowns are very mean. His AOE megafreeze costs 250 stamina! He needs to hold stamina runes to use that move, which means he cannot hold an extra life rune or team speed rune. Duels are just mean to this Monster actually